Silence and Peace
by Baston
Summary: Warning, hard and painful in the beginning! Crocodile has a stepfather who is always drunken and just doesn't care about him, in school he gets bullied by Doflamingo and his life is just one stinky mess Until Doflamingo asks the Wani something! Rated M. I don't own One Piece! UPDATED! CHAPTER 3
1. My pain and blood

Crocodile's POV

'Agh'...

I looked around, searching for some paper to stop the bleeding, but found none, I tried to reach out for my drenched bag that was thrown in the sink, but couldn't reach it.  
The wound on my stomach made it impossible for me to walk and the blood oozed out.  
My head was also bleeding, and the blood trickled down my face.  
By now, It would be normal that I was sitting in my own blood  
I looked at my hand, it was covered in blood, my blood, my dirty blood...

Sitting on the toilet floor, I had nowhere to go.  
'I'm going to die here'. I managed to whisper.

My classmates give me random beatings, just because I'm a easy target... or they know that I'm not a heterosexual...

Today they threw me in the girls bathroom after school.  
The one who threw me inside was Donquixote Doflamingo, after he does something the rest finishes me off, plus, he's always surrounded by girls, a girl on this side and a girl on that side.

And now, I'm sitting in the girls bathroom, and I'm obviously a guy.. waiting for my rescue, but there's no other soul in the school..  
Except for the teachers, but they use the teachers toilets.

The blood on the ground became a larger puddle.  
It started to soak in my school pants, I could feel it.

My eyelids started to close, I couldn't keep them open anymore, they just suddenly felt so heavy, my mind couldn't think about what to do, I was a sweating mess, but then the door opened.

'Ah'! The girl held her hands in front of her mouth.  
'Are you dead'? I tried to look up and slowly shook my head.  
I'm going to get help'!

The Girl with black hair ran out of the girls toilet, her shoes making klack noises.  
I could get a glimpse of how she looked like and recognized her... From somewhere...

I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, the last thing I saw was the girl coming through the door, pointing at me.

**xx Silence and peace xx**

Classes were starting again, I stayed the night at the nurse's office, there was a man in a reindeer costume, in the beginning he forgot that he was the doctor, but after that he stitched me up, he kept me company the whole night.  
Normally I take care of my own wounds, but this one was to big.

The girl who saved me was Nico Robin, I knew her from the school library, she had washed my clothes at her house and said 'I succeeded in washing the blood out, I put it in my dryer afterwards, good luck'!, she also gave me some food packed in aluminium foil and told me to meet up with her in front of the school gates after classes.  
I could only nod and say thank you, not even one more word came out, I just didn't feel like talking.  
I'm a sixth grader and she's a fifth grader, in the library she often steals glances at me, I pretend like I'm reading, and secretly look at her too.  
She's always staring, with always, I mean always... I don't now why, but, she probably know's that I'm getting beaten at school.  
It's actually pretty obvious that she knows now.., and this man in a reindeer costume probably knows it too now..  
Speaking of the reindeer man, where is he? A few minutes ago he was still here, well, whatever, he probably has his own things to do too.

**xx Silence and peace xx**

Normal POV

Crocodile's left eye was blue and purple, around his head was some bandage and his stomach was stitched.  
There was bandage everywhere around his body, when he coughed, he coughed up blood, of course the aftertaste is gross, but it's not like he doesn't know the familiar taste.  
'Crocodile, the answer is'? the Teacher, Whitebeard, pointed at the chalkboard.  
Crocodile's eyes moved to see the formula, and moved his eyes down again.  
'264 CM'.

The teacher turned around and wrote it down on the chalkboard.  
After 40 minutes the bell rang, 'ding ding dong'. as slow as usual..

Crocodile grabbed his stuff quickly and limped up the staircase to the roof.  
Don was looking at him, grinning his wicked grin, and Crocodile didn't notice.

Crocodile managed to get upstairs, and opened the lime green door, when he stood on the rooftop he looked around, there was no one at all, that's the reason he stayed here to eat lunch instead of the canteen, he liked to be alone, just like the library, he wanted silence and to be at peace.  
The wind blew softly against his face, Crocodile leaned against the wall and slowly slipped in a sitting position, he grabbed the package of food Robin gave him and opened it, there were five sandwiches inside.  
That one looked good, there was some lettuce inside with smoked salmon.  
'Ni-'  
Crocodile stopped whispering and looked at the lime green door that opened.

Pink feathers, flashy pants, purple-pink sunglasses and a girl at his side.  
'Fuck'. whispered Crocodile, who dropped the sandwich on the ground.  
Crocodile stared at Doflamingo who was grinning back at him, he quickly stood up, bad idea, he grasped at his wound and started sweating a little bit.

'W-What do you want'. Crocodile dared to look back at Donquixote.  
The rest of the group came out and behind them stood a man with dark green sunglasses and a hamburger stuck on his beard, the man didn't seem to notice at all.

Doflamingo started talking and Crocodile's attention snapped back to the tall blond man.

'Go get him, fufufu'.  
The man was completely calm, saying things like that.. Crocodile looked around, the men were getting closer.  
Surely, he was going to die now, sooner or later this day would come.

'What have I done to deserve this'...  
Crocodile was gritting his teeth in frustration, keeping his anger inside, bullies want reactions, and they weren't going to get them.  
All he could do now was wait, because he was completely defenseless, he had a wound on his stomach and he had nothing to defend himself with...  
Oh, the indignity.. like he had any to begin with..

One of them held out a knife and Crocodile closed his eyes, the lunch break was just about to start...

**xx Silence and peace xx**

Crocodile's POV

'Haah' 'haah'.  
I was panting hard, gripping my stomach, classes were over and I was lying in my own blood, again...  
They left after I started to bleed, my wound reopened and my jaw felt numb, shit, I couldn't talk..  
My hair fell in front of my eyes, and it was getting dark, I wanted help but there was no way that I could walk.

Suddenly, everything went black and I closed my eyes again.

**xx Silence and peace xx**

When I woke up, everything was white.  
I turned my head around and saw the man in the reindeer costume, he was sitting on a white chair with a strange hat on his head.

'Oh your awake, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Tony Tony Chopper'. said the man happily.  
'I know your jaw's broken, I put two plates in your chin, it will heal in one or two months, so just listen to what I have to say'.  
'That girl with black hair found you another time, and we stripped you out of your clothes, well.., I stripped you out of your clothes, she's a girl after all'! Eh eh eh eh eh'!

'...' I stayed silent and stared at the man named Chopper.  
after all, my jaw was broken..

'She left and told me to tell you that your clothes are in good hands'.  
'Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh, well, I stitched two wounds this time, and I stayed here two days in a row already'! 'I stink'!

'...' I kept looking at him, I didn't listen to his ranting anyway, all I wanted to know was why he was dressed in a reindeer costume...

'Oh, you want to now why I'm dressed like this'? and he was spot on.  
'Well, I like it'! 'That's my only reason, eh eh eh eh eh eh'.  
I raised a brow at him, and he looked back.

'Okay, okay, I'll tel the truth. I'm completely nude under it, and see this zipper down here, if I zip it down I can pee immediately.  
The man stood up and proudly pointed at his zipper on the brown reindeer pants.

'...' I didn't wanted to know that part..  
I nodded, and looked at the door that was opening.  
Robin stood at the entrance with a yellow sack.

'Here are your clothes and there's food in it'.  
'If your going to attend classes today, meet me in the canteen during break, I don't know who is beating you, but with our group, no one will do something to you'.  
She smiled and I nodded in understanding, I didn't want to go to the canteen but, I had no choice.  
I pointed a finger in her direction, and she nodded.  
'One day'?

I nodded my head, a broken jaw sure is something...

**To be continued**

Why hello there, I got some help writing fanfictions and to say the least, I still can't write that good...  
But yeah, this is my second fic, and my first fic still isn't finished yet.  
But I wanted to make this fic, because I got bullied a lot when I was younger, I was weird and liked to wear boy's clothes...  
Sooo, If you like it, leave a review, that would give me a boost.

Thanks, Baston.


	2. You can't break me, I'm already broken

Crocodile's POV

Here I go...  
It went silent the moment I stepped in the canteen, I looked around, there were so many people, my heartbeat sped up in an instant, It was hard to breath, everybody was looking at me, I clenched my hand around the door handle and stood rooted on my spot.

Everyone started talking and whispering and then a piece of food was thrown in my way.  
I looked around, my eyes darting to everybody in the room and to the banana skin in front of my feet.  
I couldn't take it anymore, my instincts told me to flee and I did.

I went to my usual spot and opened the lime green door, the first thing my eyes landed on was the big red stain on the ground.  
It was my blood.. and it looked pretty gross...  
I sank to my knees slowly and held my hands in front of me, why, why me? These thoughts corrupted me, I wanted to hit something.., damn my stupid pent-up anger! and fuck my stepfather!  
I stayed caught in my thoughts, but then I heard the door creak, I turned my head around and tried to stand up as quick as possible.  
A head poked out from behind the door, It was a boy with a straw hat and black hair, he waved at me and my expression softened.  
He stepped on the rooftop and waved his hand at the door, a lot of people came out, when I saw Robin, I relaxed.

**xx Silence and peace xx**

Normal POV

Crocodile went to classes and sat on his chair in the far left corner of the room, it was beginning to get dark outside and school was almost over, this winter had to be the coldest of all the winters he had experienced, and he hated snow and rain.  
Rain make your clothes stick to your body and snow's just cold rain...  
Crocodile shuddered at the thought of rain, and today he would have to go home, he didn't have to, but he wanted to check up on his stepfather, to make sure the house wasn't destroyed.

'Hey, loser'.  
Crocodile looked up and saw some girls standing around the table.

'Haha, he reacted'.  
They exchanged high fives and more girls gathered around him, they looked disgusted to see his beaten face and Crocodile frowned.  
'Why did you walk in the canteen'? She started talking with a bitchy voice and leaned her body closer to Crocodile's. 'You totally interrupted my appetite, You gonna react or what'?! 'apologize, now'! She demanded.  
Crocodile wanted to roll his eyes, but knew better than that, he grabbed a pen and some paper and wrote. 'sorry for interrupting your appetite'.  
'Hey, you can't talk or something? I wanted to write again but she said 'Whatever, just so you know, if you ever set foot in the canteen again, I'm going to go berserk on you'!  
Crocodile's right eye twitched, he was the one who wanted to go berserk now, who do they think they are, Crocodile understood that he shouldn't go to the canteen anymore, but she didn't have to rub it on his face, another girl whispered something, and she started with her bitchy attitude again.  
'So Doffy broke your jaw ey'?  
Crocodile wanted to puke, how she said 'Doffy' so sweet, it was already obvious that she was in love with the dude...  
'Let's go girls'.  
'Monet, you rock'!

They walked away, and sat down in the front, Monet huh? So that was her name.  
Oh no, and now this, Doflamingo and a guy with a spoon on his face walked in Crocodile's direction, Crocodile couldn't believe how much luck he had today... Crocodile prepared himself for battle but didn't saw this coming.  
'Fufufufu, Vergo, there's a spoon on your beard'. Crocodile heard that and focused even more.  
Doflamingo grabbed the spoon and looked at it, he suddenly turned around real fast and threw the spoon in Crocodile's direction.  
What the fuck!? It all went so fast, Monet first, then Donquixote throwing a spoon?!

Crocodile whimpered and placed his hand on his forehead, shit, was that his old wound? He slowly moved his hand away, and yes, his hand was red..  
Crocodile stared at his hand, and the class went silent. His bandage on his head slowly went red, and the stain grew bigger.  
His tried to focus but his eyelids closed...

**xx Silent and peace xx**

Normal POV

The class went silent, Crocodile fell forward, flat with his forehead on the table.  
Donquixote was laughing, and grabbed his belly.  
'Fufufu, didn't thought thát would do so much damage'...

The teacher walked in, when he saw Crocodile, shanks dropped his bag to the ground immediately.  
'What happened'?! he looked around, but everyone stayed silent.  
'Vergo, go get Chopper'!  
Vergo nodded his head, and looked at Doflamingo, Doflamingo had a creepy grin and slowly shook his head a little. ( A/N: WOW, imagine Doflamingo smiling a little and slowly shaking his head, that's just so creepy, don't you think so? )  
'Vergo, what are you waiting for'! Shanks started to panic a little bit.

'Crocodile, wake up'.  
'Crocodile'!  
Shanks tried to wake up the crocodile, but failed with all his attempts, Doflamingo walked closer with his weird bow-legged walk and stopped behind Shanks.  
'This will help him', he had a little bottle with water and Shanks took a step back.  
'If you must, Doflamingo'.

Doflamingo opened the bottle and poured it contents over Crocodile's head, Crocodile was back on earth again, he wanted to gasp but couldn't open his mouth, that resulted in opening his mouth with force which caused to much pressure on his broken jaw.  
Crocodile quickly closed his mouth shut and breathed through his nose, he tried to calm down and placed his head back on the table.  
What the fuck just happened?

**xx Silence and peace xx**

Crocodile had been sent to the nurses office and Chopper stitched his wound.

'Hey, you sure need to get a lot stitched'.

Crocodile flinched and looked at his feet, he grabbed the glass of water and drank it in one go.  
Chopper had stitched the wound on his head and was getting ready to go home 'Kiddo, it's friday, shouldn't you go home'?  
Crocodile nodded, he didn't wanted to run into someone now, but he had to check up on his stepfather, so Crocodile stood up with a splitting headache and left the nurses office.  
'Jeez, what a strange guy, eh eh eh eh eh'. Chopper laughed silently.

**xx Silence and peace xx**

Crocodile looked at the small shabby house, the lights were on in the living room, and Crocodile grabbed his keys out of his coat pocket.  
When he opened the door he was immediately welcomed with surprise.  
His father was holding a knife and swung it around carelessly, the small sofa was ripped up, and the television was broken, halfway in the screen lay a empty broken bottle.  
His father was drunk and acting stupid, Crocodile had dealed with worse situations so he knew this would end soon. But suddenly his stepfather lunged at him... and cut his face open...

'AAAAAAHHHH'!

**xx Silence and peace xx**

Doflamingo stared out of his window, he heard an ambulance nearby and something in his stomach just churned, well he shook off the feeling and proceeded to watch tv.  
He was zapping and suddenly their city name was on the screen, it piqued his interests and he watched closely.

'Hello there, this is channel 6 live in New Jersey'! 'A young adult named Crocodile got sliced open in his face by a knife because his father was drunk, after that, his father burned the house to the ground and just ran off'! ' I can't believe it'! 'But look at these shocking pictures'!  
Doflamingo grinned and kept watching, it was wrong and he knew it.  
'Look at his face'! He sure got beaten a lot'! 'His neighbor called an ambulance, let's go to a live interview, in 20 seconds'!  
'So what happened'?  
'I heard screaming and I went to check it out, I saw my young neighbor lying on the ground and it just looked so awful'! 'I quickly grabbed him with me and laid him down on the grass over there, then his father started throwing lucifer's'! 'I knew the guy was crazy'!

Doflamingo was still grinning, but something didn't felt right, that probably didn't matter, all he knew was that he was going to bully Crocodile even more with this new subject..

**To be continued**

Woo hoo!  
I finished chapter two!  
I just love vacations!

but yeah, ended pretty bad right?  
And yes, Crocodile could shout, how? well even if your jaw's broken, with a lott of force you can still open it... So that means that Crocodile broke his jaw even more!  
Poor Crocodile...

**Well, leave a review and, thank you for the reviews!**

I love your reviews, see you next time!

Baston.


	3. My father and I

Crocodile's POV

It was morning, and I looked at the ceiling... everything was white, the cushion, the bed, the wall... I couldn't describe in words how boring it was, and this smell the whole time, blah, I really reek of blood.  
There was something under my chin that kept my jaw in place and in my arm were two needles, they felt weird, one was a I.V. drip and the other was a blood drip, I guess that was because I suffered from blood loss the last few days.  
The noises of rolling wheels became louder and suddenly the door flung open with a lot of noise.

'YEEEAAAWWH, CROCODILEEEE"!  
It was unbelievable... the man in the reindeer costume stood at the door entrance with a trolley.  
'Crocodile, it's really you! You looked gross in the news'! Chopper was laughing and yelling like a stupid idiot, he wore a different hat then usual and a white coat.  
Well thanks Chopper.., what was the man doing here anyway?

'You want to know what I'm doing here right'? 'Well I'm a doctor in this hospital on saturday's and sunday's!  
He walked inside and sat down on the chair next to my bed, he grabbed something out of the trolley and gave it to me.  
'Here, eh eh eh eh'. I nodded my head and grabbed the envelope from his hand, the envelope read American United, it got me really curious.

'To Crocodile'.  
'We are the AUL, and with this letter, were going to tell you that we're going to pay your hospital charges, you currently have no home and we will place you in 'Garden street 5'.  
Under the letters was a map with streets, a red dot showed him were he was going to live, next to the map was a picture. It was a small house with a few windows and a brown door, it looked cozy enough, and he was happy to at least have a house to live in.  
'Because you are 18 we will trust you with this house, you have to pay your monthly taxes after 2 months, if the neighbors complain, you will be kicked out'.

'American United'.

I was taken aback, I have my own house?

'Hey Crocodile. You know, you should take it easy and stuff, I can't always do something for you, sooo, here's my number, if you need me, call'. 'eh eh eh eh eh'. I grabbed the small business card and looked at the black letters, I actually wanted to tell Chopper that I didn't have a phone, but I still had a broken jaw.

**xx Silence and peace xx**

Normal POV

One month passed, and Crocodile's jaw was restored, Doflamingo's attacks had ceased and the main reason for that was because he actually pitied him a little.  
Robin had to leave early today and Crocodile was left alone, now he wondered what to do, as if on instincts he walked to the roof, this was one of his favourite places.

Crocodile sat down on the ground and looked at the sky, it was like the clouds were mocking him, a little bit snow fell on his cheek.

'Wah'...  
Crocodile wiped the snow off his face and looked at the drip of water on his pink.  
He turned his head around and looked at the ground, which was becoming whiter with every second that went by.  
Crocodile shrugged it off and rumbled in his bag, suddenly he found a rather weird shaped note, it had the form of a feather.  
Crocodile grabbed the note, he couldn't remember that he had these kind of notes with a feather shape.

'GAVE YOU ENOUGH TIME, CROCODILE'

**xx silence and peace xx**

It was friday, normally Crocodile loved friday's, but today he had to walk home while the road was covered in snow.  
Whenever he heard a noise, he would turn his head around to look behind him.

'Kuhaha' 'I'm acting stupid'.

Crocodile grabbed his keys and opened his door, after he stripped out of his jacket and his shoes Crocodile walked to the living room, he stayed silent for a while and finally opened the door that lead to his room.

'Okay, if you're a burglar, you're not good at this'.  
He looked at the man, It was a middle-aged man, the man was trying to get inside trough the open window.

'Do I know you'?  
Crocodile looked at the guy who was finally inside, the man seemed so familiar, his face and those eyes...

'Crocodile, we must talk'.  
Crocodile frowned, so the man did know him.

'We must talk'? 'Who the fuck are you'.  
Crocodile didn't ask, but instead demanded an answer, the man seemed to hesitate and waited for a moment.

'I'm... your father'.

**xx silence and peace xx**

Crocodile had calmed down and sat across his father at the dining table.  
'Son, I must tell you about us... you, your mother.. and me'.

'...'  
Crocodile stayed silent and looked at his father.

'I...did something horrible, to... your mother... son..'

'What did you do'?!

'I'm sorry, son... let me explain'.  
Crocodile was confused he slumped back against his chair and made a motion with his hand to let his father talk.

'I never had wanted a child, and when your mother was pregnant I planned to... kill her in her sleep, we had no money to do a abortion, and your mother wanted a child'!  
'I could never do it, I loved your mother, so I kept telling myself to do it later'...  
'I told myself to do it later all the time, when it was later, you were already born'...  
'I got angry, so I went to a bar, after I was drunk my fury and rage overtook me, and I...killed your mother'...

'I wanted to do the same to you, but when you grasped my finger, I knew I couldn't do it'...  
'So I brought you to my neighbor in the middle of the night and she accepted you'.  
'She was actually in love with me, and she left her husband after one month, because she hated you, she called me and said 'I will search and find you'.  
'I never answered her and just hung up'.  
'But one month ago, I looked at the news and I saw you, and I knew 'that is my son''.

'I searched for you, and now I found you, I only wanted to tell you this, before I go again'.

Crocodile's father looked at Crocodile, who was looking down, he wanted to stand up to leave, but Crocodile quickly moved too.

'Father... I. hate. people. like. YOU!  
Crocodile stood up and punched his father in the face from across the table.

'This is for MOM'! Crocodile punched him again, 'And this is for ME'. The last blow landed and Crocodile's father fell of his chair.  
Crocodile was yelling insults, he had never felt this way, this whole sensation was new and it gave him a drive to punch his father.

'Why'... Crocodile tilted his head and looked his father in the eyes.

His father looked back, 'Do you know now why you don't have a surname'!  
'Everyone will hate you, I couldn't-'

'What, everybody hates me already, why should I care'!  
Crocodile's father pointed at something behind Crocodile, Crocodile frowned and turned around.

Like father and son, they both yelled simultaneously,

'DOFLAMINGO'!  
'DONQUIXOTE'!

'Fufufufu, I'm pretty famous here too'.

**xx silence and peace xx**

'You know him too son'?! 'He was the one who blackmailed me, and I had to come, or he would send his hitman to kill me'!  
Crocodile's father was still pointing, and he started to shiver.

Crocodile turned his head back to his dad with a glare.  
'You... never wanted to come on your own, right, dad? SO YOU LIED TO ME'!

The room went silent.  
Crocodile started to cry, fuck it if Doflamingo was here or not, he had to let it all out now, it was too much, this painful feeling of betrayal.

'Fufufufu, get out loser daddy'.

Crocodile's father saw the terrified look in his son's eyes, the happy baby eyes had grown in those cold eyes, full of hatred and fear.  
Crocodile's father didn't care about Crocodile anymore and rushed out of the house as fast as possible, Doflamingo sat down on Crocodile's couch and grabbed his phone.

'Vergo, get the guy and show me his hand later, fufufufu'.  
Doflamingo stood up and waved at Crocodile.

'I told you so, I will hurt you, if it is physical or mentally, FUFUFUFUFU, thanks to your daddy I know where to find you, but... I can always know those things, fufufufufu'.  
'Bye, Kurokodairu'...

The door slammed shut.

**To be continued**

Soooorrryyy for the late update, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter and it took me quite long, shishishishi...  
It's hard to write when you have to write these kind of things..  
And I had school, so yeah, it was hard to write a lot.

Well, it's finished, sooo, bye bye.

Baston


End file.
